


Splitting Hairs

by Cuora



Series: A Preference for Short Hair [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Babies, Banter, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jokes, Kageyama Tobio is far too easy to mess with, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Silly, and we love him for it, short haired reader, this is just pure shenanigans lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuora/pseuds/Cuora
Summary: Kageyama has a realization about your hair when he sees you and your son together.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: A Preference for Short Hair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Splitting Hairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff and shenanigansヽ(о´ ∀ `о )ノ For reference, **this piece features a cisfem reader and uses female language (such as words like "wife".)** Additionally, I went ahead and flipped a coin to decide the sex of the child because I was like "AH WHATEVER DUDE it's a 50-50 chance!" in order to make the dialogue a little more organic
> 
> The context for this is that one day, I realized I more or less had the same haircut as Kageyama. And then I thought "Oh god if we had a child, that kid would just also have the same hair for awhile as a baby. Oh god, there's gonna be three (3) of us!" and so this idea came to mind.
> 
> Even so, I hope you please enjoy!

All things considered, Kageyama was pretty happy with where he was.

His career was fulfilling in every way that he’d hoped it would be. He had friends and companions on the court who would be by his side, and knew he would never be alone again. He even had a wife who adored him as much as he adored her, and though it had been a long,  _ long _ journey to get where they were now, together they had begun to expand their little family with a new addition.

All in all, he couldn’t be happier than he was now, sitting on the couch and watching you with your son in your arms.

At about a year strong, his son was really looking more and more like you two by the day. Everyday, Kageyama could see parts of him and you in your child, marvelling in the way your features seemed to fit so perfectly with his own.

But then a thought crossed his mind as he watched you cradle and play with your child. When you brought your face close to the boy and cooed and kissed his chubby cheeks and made him giggle, Kageyama’s eyes widened. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he could no longer contain his question and called out to you.

You lifted your head and turned to him with a soft smile, still bouncing your son gently in your arms. “Yes, love?”

Kageyama fidgeted in his seat momentarily before finally blurting out his question. “Do you...think that our son looks a bit too much like us?” He watched your face intently as you blinked owlishly at him.

You wheezed out a tiny laugh before taking a breath to steady your voice and respond, but you could already feel the ridiculousness of his question getting to you. “Tobio, he’s our child. Of course he looks like us. I would be more concerned if he didn’t.”

“O-of course I know that! But…” He glances at you and your gurgling son, who at this point had begun to grab at your shirt with his little hands. “Do you ever think about how it’s weird that we all have the same haircut?”

Your stare never wavered, except now your eyebrows had creased into a befuddled expression. “Huh? What?”

“I mean, look.” Kageyama pulled out his phone and showed it to you. On his screen was a nice little family photo of the three of you. The sight never failed to warm your heart, emotions swimming your chest at the sight of you all together, but you still weren’t sure what his exact point was. 

You glanced at him, hoping he would offer an explanation, but he just continued pointing at the picture as if that would explain everything perfectly.

Your mouth had pulled into a tight smile, equal parts exasperated and amused, and you laughed softly to yourself. “Tobio, sweetie. I need you to use your people words.”

His brow furrowed in concentration as he searched for the right words.

“We all have the same haircut and I think that’s weird.” he stated bluntly.

You looked up at him incredulously. “What?” you repeated, no less confused. Glancing over the picture again, the realization clicked. 

You had cut your hair shorter after your pregnancy, both because you thought the change in look would be refreshing but also because you got tired of your baby grabbing your hair and yanking on it. 

The shorter haircut you now sported did somewhat resemble Kageyama’s own hairstyle, as you had asked for something on the trendier and more androgynous side for your new look. You figured it was more of a mature look and would be a sort of welcome to your transition into motherhood.

Looking over at your child, his hair had been growing in nicely, but the short locks definitely resembled both of your haircuts. You had to suppress a giggle, thinking about all those baby pictures of your husband that his mother and sister showed you at the last family gathering. Your son truly did look like a spitting image of his father when Kageyama was at that age, and the thought was as endearing as it was funny to you.

Perhaps your husband had a point, but at the same time, what else could you do? Your child was literally a toddler and he didn’t have enough hair for any other style. It would be awhile before you could even start properly styling his hair into anything, really.

“Okay, okay,” you said, chuckling, “I see your point. Still, I think it’s kind of hilarious that we all match.”

Dark blue eyes narrowed at you. “It’s not hilarious. It’s weird. And confusing.”

“No it’s not. You’re being silly.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

He frowned at you. “What if people mix us up?”

You made a disbelieving face at him but continued to laugh good-naturedly at him. “Literally how? You’re being ridiculous.” you replied, and you went back to playing with the toddler in your arms.

His lip quirked upwards into the world’s tiniest pout, regardless of if he knew he was pouting or not. “I think you should change your hairstyle.”

At that, you sputtered a surprised laugh, as if you couldn’t believe that  _ that  _ was his best solution. “Why?” you asked teasingly, a toothy grin spreading across your face.

“Women have more hairstyle choices,” he stated matter-of-factly, “You can just grow it out or something.”

You hummed, as if considering. “Men have choices too. I don’t see why you couldn’t have longer hair. Look at Asahi-san.”

“It gets in the way.” he replied immediately.

“Then shave it.” you responded blithely.

Kageyama’s hands went up to his head, as if to protect his hair. “No way! Absolutely not! I’m not Tanaka-san!”

Your smile never dropped as you continued prodding him. “I just don’t see why  _ I _ have to be the one to grow it out or change it. Is it just because I’m a woman?” you gave him a pointed stare, as if scrutinizing him, and then sighed dramatically. “That’s fucked up Tobio. I didn’t know I married a sexist.”

At that, he sputtered in disbelief, trying to gather his words as you continued to tease him. “And here I thought your mother and Miwa taught you better. For shame, Tobio, for shame.”

“H-hey! No swearing in front of the baby!” he stammered, pointing an accusing finger in your direction.

“No sexism in front of the baby.” you replied promptly.

As if on cue, the aforementioned toddler began to babble again, and Kageyama could only read his son’s nonsensical, nonexistent tone as somehow accusatory.

His spluttering only grew at that. “I-I’m not, I mean, uh, I, I-I, I’m!” Words fell from his mouth as he tried to come up with a rebuttal or a defense, but his brain produced nothing but nonsense. 

You could no longer contain your cackles, laughing freely at the sight of your husband babbling gibberish as if  _ he _ were a toddler too, and walked up and sat down on the couch next to him to press a kiss to his flustered face.

“We’re joking, we’re joking,” you reassured him, poking him to take the child from you, “Here, hold him?”

Once his brain booted back up again, he regarded you with something akin to a glower, but took the boy into his arms without hesitation. With a resigned sigh, he held his son close to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly. Elation filled him when the boy chattered happily, pressing closer into his father’s embrace.

You leaned against his free shoulder, smiling warmly at the two of them. “Anyways,  _ maybe _ I’ll consider it. Who knows? It’s possible that I’ll change it up again.”

Kageyama hummed at that. He figured that he would leave that decision up to you in the end.

“Just so long as you’re not being weird and sexist about it,” you giggled mischievously, “You have to set a good example for our children, you know.”

His eyes grew wide again and his face reddened as indignation filled his face. “You know I didn’t mean it that way! I’m not sexist! Or weird!”

You howled with laughter at his flustered response and gave him another kiss to quiet his grumbling. “I know, I know.” you chuckled in between kisses.

A beat of silence passed as things settled down, and you moved to take your son into your hold again to give him a kiss on the crown of his little head. 

“You’ll be able to prove it if you still love me after I’ve shaved  _ my _ head bald to make you happy. I’ll take the bullet, just for you.” you winked lovingly at Kageyama.

Though your husband looked at you with vague horror at that prospect, you knew that no matter how you looked, Kageyama would still love you perfectly enough. The careful and tender way he held you and your son said everything you needed to know, all the way down to the way he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, his nose buried in your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata: "Oh god there's three of him now."  
> Kageyama: "shut fuCK"
> 
> Wow looks like I actually did it LOL I went ahead and actually wrote the thing with Kageyama and the Short Haired!Reader FLKJJFLKJLG this was supposed to be shorter but EH.
> 
> I tried to avoid the use of something like (C/N) for "child name" because I thought it might be awkward, but then again...I'm not sure LOL idk let me know what y'all think (๑•́ ∀ •̀๑)
> 
> If anyone asks, Lia pushed me to do it klLJKFJLKFJL 💗💜💖💕🧡💓 fr tho, thank you Lia for all the encouragement and for enjoying my shenanigans (*ﾉωﾉ) ;W; I truly do appreciate it and I'm glad that you enjoy the silly crap that I put out for shits and giggles.


End file.
